Angel
by Shadowdancerxo
Summary: He wants to be beautiful like all those other boys. He wants to be perfect. He wants to be an angel. Kendall can't see that he is beautiful the way he is. Can a certain hazel-eyed boy show him otherwise? Anorexic Kendall.
1. Prologue

**Author's jibberish: Hey! :D **

**Okay, give me a moment to spazz about how cute Kames is! Did ya'll see the hug Kendall gave James on Figure it out? Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: Why do you even ask? Yeh, Big Time Rush doesn't belong meeee…. Okay, seriously, get on with the story.**

* * *

The boy sits by himself on the curb of the streets, teardrops on the road. He looks around, and asks, _why can't I be beautiful like all those other boys? _A tall boy with pretty hazel eyes comes up to him, and tries to take his hand.

He shrinks away because; an angel like that boy shouldn't have to touch dirt like him. He lowers his blonde head in shame as those hazel eyes bore into him. He is **ugly, ugly, ugly. **

The boy walks to school,

Gravel and dust is stuck onto his clothes, and his body. He hears the girls laugh, because he is **fat, fat, fat**.

He runs into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He is disgusted by what he sees. On his knees, he throws up everything in him. They are all **angels**, beautiful and perfect.

He wants to scream at the pangs in his stomach, but he bites his lips. If he wants to be perfect, like all those _beautiful, beautiful angels_, he cannot eat.

He cannot see his rail thin frame, his ribs sticking out painfully. He cannot see the hallow cheekbones, and those dead green eyes. **He cannot see that he is skin and bones. **

Every day, he looks around and wants to punch himself. He is not _perfect_ like all those other boys yet, because he ate that piece of bread at home dead in the night.

But he was so, so hungry.

He lies on the floor, bent over in pain. The hunger shoots through him, razor sharp. He feels _pathetic, pathetic, pathetic_.

He inches down the stairs, and sees a bowl of soup. He drinks it all and stares at the **empty, empty** bowl.

He is sick, so, so sick. The soup makes its way up his throat, and into the toilet bowl. He watches and tries to get it all out of him.

He cannot see that he is already perfect.

He looks around and wonders when he can be an angel,** like all those other boys. **

* * *

**Author's jibberish (Again): Hope you liked it! :D Review and see you on the next chapter… Hopefully O.o….**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Hey, guys :D I apologize for the delay in the chapter. I'm sort of afraid it'll be suckish… So.. Um.. Review please! :D Oh and I'm thinking of writing a fanfic based on the Hunger Games, what do you think? :D I'M REALLY REALLY SCARED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS BORING….! **

**On with the storaaayyyyy! **

* * *

Kendall walks to his locker slowly, head down, his arms wrapped around his front and shoulders hunched. It's the way he's used to walking –doubled over so much that no one can actually see him properly.

He shuffles forward slightly faster, not wanting to be late for class. Suddenly, he is on the ground, sprawled out ungracefully. Timid emerald eyes peek up at the tall, handsome brunette standing above him and the small blonde recoils, scrambling to get up.

Kendall bites his lips as he tries to retrieve his fallen bag. His stationary is all over the floor, one of them lying by the brunette's feet. "S-sorry…" He whispers quietly to the floor as he leans over to grab the cursed eraser.

Tanned, long fingers grip lightly on his wrist, and Kendall tries to take his hand back without looking up. But a finger and a thumb force his chin up. Kendall feels the tears start to pool in his eyes as he squeezes them shut. The boy is going to _see _him – his whole face.

Kendall tries to wriggle away, but stops when something ghosts over his cheekbones. He freezes and tear tracks make it way down his pale face. Can't the handsome boy see that he's ugly?

* * *

James' hazel eyes widen as he looks at the beautiful boy in front of him. Was he _crying? _He automatically reaches to take the boy in a warm hug, and frowns slightly at how _tiny _the boy is in his long arms. "Are you okay?" James asks as he runs a hand over the head of golden hair, stroking the strands slowly till the crying, which has escalated into loud sobbing, reduces to tiny hiccups.

James slowly pulls away, holding the boy by his shoulders, and smiles encouragingly, "What's your name?" The boy looks down and James has to lift his head up again. A tiny whisper escapes the boy's petal pink lips and James leans forward, "Hey, Kendall, my name is James," a smile on his face as he takes Kendall's tiny hand, leading him to the bathroom. "Do you want to wash off those tears, Kendall?" James asks gently as he looks at the breathtakingly beautiful, broken boy in front of him.

* * *

Kendall is staring at James in wonder and awe, is he an angel from heaven? He is so handsome, so strong and tall, lean body under tight black clothes, finely chiseled face looking at him in concern. Kendall can't help the question that falls from his lips as James starts to wipe his tears off gently with a tissue, "Are you an angel?"

James pauses for a moment, before kissing Kendall's pale hand. Without a word, James continues to clean his face. Suddenly, Kendall realizes what is going on. Why would this boy talk to him, and wipe those disgusting tears off his ugly face? It must be a joke. He was being pranked. He yanks himself away from James and whispers brokenly, "_Is this some prank? A joke?" _

* * *

James just whispers back, "No," as he feels his heart break. This boy couldn't see how beautiful he was. James watches as Kendall looks up at him, confused, "What? Its- it's not a joke? You're talking to me- for real?" Kendall's voice cracks at the end, filled with emotion.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry. I'm not really proud of this chapter…. Sorry. It's boring, isn't it? Really sorry…. But I have to build up the plot and stuff. So this is just an introduction, it gets better, I promise :D**


End file.
